whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom
|price = Print: $34.49/$29.49 PDF: $18.00 }} Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade about the legacies and culture of the Laibon, the Kindred of Africa. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Domains Long Hidden :Africa has long been a bastion of mystery in the World of Darkness. Finally, the domains south of the Sahara are revealed - and the laws of Western Kindred hold no water here. Out of the Kingdom of the secretive Laibon come the monstrous Guruhi, the atavistic Naglopers and the wise Akunanse - and untold other horrors. :Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom'' includes:'' :*''An entirely new take on the Kindred social structure'' :*''The history and regional affairs of Africa with particular regard to the indigenous vampires'' :*''New traits, magical powers and interpretations of the Kindred Disciplines'' Chapters Chapter One: The Ebony Kingdom A quick introduction to the purpose of Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom, followed by basic information on the population and history of Africa, notes on Laibon societies, domains, magaji, and kholo, and a lexicon of terms. These are followed by the roles and social connections of each of the legacies, and then by the Tenets that all Laibon attempt to live by. This is followed by "How Cagn Earned the Wrath of the Lion and the Sun", the Laibon creation story. Chapter Two: Legacies The eight main Laibon legacies in more detail, including their backgrounds, weaknesses, and organizations. Chapter Three: Character Creation How to create a Laibon character from scratch. Includes information on adjusted Abilities, revamped Backgrounds, new Backgrounds, Merits and Flaws, and information on the Laibon traits of Orun and Aye. Chapter Four: Disciplines and other Witchery Information on the new Discipline of Abombwe, the Abombo path of Necromancy, the Laibon versions of Auspex, Dur-An-Ki, and Vicissitude, and notes on other changes made to the more "standard" Disciplines. Also includes information on creating Laibon Artifacts. Chapter Five: Geography The geography, society, and issues of Africa, and how they affect the Laibon in their night-to-night life. Chapter Six: Storytelling Suggestions and rules for running a Laibon campaign, and notes on themes and moods that prevail in an African-based chronicle. Chapter Seven: Antagonists and Bestiary The creatures, supernaturals, and mortals that confront and endanger the existence of the Laibon. Appendix: Minor Legacies and Clans Notes on the four minor Laibon legacies: the Malkavians, the Mla Watu, the Nkulu Zao, and the Ventrue. Background Information Shortly before the release of the book, a link on the White Wolf website "accidentally" pointed to the outline for the book. It served to justifiably wet people's appetites, although some information (such as confirmation as to which Legacy derived from which clan) was provided which otherwise was not explicitly stated in the book. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Cagn - The original Laibon. Wonder if he's similar to any other famous vampires? Terminology Abombwe, Akunanse, Aye, Followers of Set, Guruhi, Ishtarri, Kholo, Kinyonyi, Laibon, Legacy (VTM), Magaji, Malkavian (VTM), Mla Watu, Nagloper, Nkulu Zao, Orun, Osebo, Shango (VTM), Tenets, Ventrue (VTM), Xi Dundu Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2003 releases